


Blonde in Blue Minor

by Rucifie



Category: Jak and Daxter, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rucifie/pseuds/Rucifie
Summary: Daxter supposed that if he HAD to be sucked through a portal and spit out into a place he'd never known, with people and species he'd never seen, in potentially a different solar system or galaxy or even Plane of Existence-...Right, if all that had to happen, the he guessed that this place wasn't really the worst.~aka~Daxter goes to Hyrule and fucks shit up.





	Blonde in Blue Minor

Lights.

Blue light and flashes.

Swirling, swinging, spiraling.

He was going to be sick.

Daxter hit something solid and rolled to a stop, his eyes clenched shut. His current world a mess of motion sickness and pain with fun bits of confusion. Whatever Keira's last invention did, he'd have to convince her to _only_ use it on their enemies.

He lay there for a moment, trying to get the world to stop spinning. It felt like his up and down was mixed with his left and right, “Man, that stung.” he said. With some effort he got his hands under himself and pushed off the solid ground. He could feel grass and dirt under his paw pads; finally he opened his eyes. 

A bright, bright light met him and Daxter shut his eyes again, and buried his face back into the grass below him, bringing a hand to cover his eyes for good measure. Internally he did a body part check. Head, arms, legs, feet, ears, tail, whiskers- he was all there.

He peaked his eyes open to see if he was still orange and- augh that sun was just the worst! He slammed his palm back into his face, rough paw pads against his face and grumbled.

“Who dialed up the sun?” He asked sarcastically, expecting a laugh.

Silence replied.

Daxter peaked through his fingers and perked up to look around. “Jak? Keira?”

He sat up passed the tall grass to see, maybe even hear, his friends. Long fuzzy ears flicked this way and that, trying desperately to find anyone else, but he was alone.

Alone in a field.

“JAK!”

Daxter stood up in a panic, heedless of his previous annoyance of pain. Where was he? When was he? Where were Jak and Keira?

He spun around, hands shielding his eyes, searching frantically for a blue shirt or purple pants among the fields and fields of green, green, _green_ grass. It went on for miles around, interrupted only by the occasional rock and seeming to stop at the foot of what looked like an active fucking volcano.

This wasn't Haven, this didn't even look like the forest outside of Haven. Daxter could feel his panic building as he took off through the grass, looking around and around again, frantic to find something familiar. He ran forward. Wild flowers smacked him in the face and large crickets jumped out of his way and still he ran.

Daxter was hyperventilating. It registered in the back of his mind like a warning bell but he couldn't control it, frantic and gripping at his throat. He was panicking, he was so panicking, the world a bright blue and green blur that only got brighter as his legs gave out and his heart tried to escape through his ribs. Everything sounded like rushing water or maybe that was moving grass, but that hardly mattered when he didn't know where he was!

Daxter let out a heave and a huff and felt more than saw the world go black. He almost felt himself.. floating?

\-------------

The first thing Daxter felt was warm. He wasn't comfortable per se, the whatever-it-was under him was hard and kinda pointy but the warmth was nice. 

The second thing he felt was cold; his face, chest, and paws not near the warm thing. Daxter flexed his hands unconsciously, moving the blood in them and scraping his claws along stone. The feeling jarred him that much more awake and his senses took in the world around him.

The smell of smoke was all around him, strong and warm and somehow clean. It reminded him of Sandover and winter nights when the blue eco beam from the temple went out. Of musty blankets and trying not to catch them on fire while horsing around with Jak.

Drifting on the light breeze was the sound a crackling wood fire; behind that crickets and lightly rustling grass. If he used a little imagination he could totally be in Haven Forest right now, sleeping lazily in the grass. The idea fit with most of what he was feeling and Daxter almost let himself be pulled back to sleep, until a cough pulled him out of his happy thought bubble. 

He wasn't in Haven Forest, he didn't know where he was.

He didn’t know who coughed.

Daxter bolted upright, looking around hurriedly but not really comprehending what he was looking at.

First he noticed a small fire, the source of the warmth and smoke smell.

Across the neat little campfire, dressed in blue, with the tiniest ears he’d ever seen, was a man. He was looking at Daxter with open curiosity, a stick in one hand for poking the fire and a rather brutal looking club leaning against a nearby by tree stump. It definitely had some wear to it, just as the man obviously had the hands to wield it.

A million things ran through Daxter’s fuzzy head, from 'am I a prisoner?’ to ‘sharp club, bad club’ to ‘huh, blue eyes’ before finally settling on a healthy dose of indignation.

“Hey! What's goin’ on here?!” Daxter screeched, puffing himself up, hackles raised, while rearing back. “Did you kidnap me?! Why was I so close to the fire? Were you planning on eating me? What kind of a sick weirdo-” 

Dax had to catch his breath to tamp down of the urge to hyperventilate. At some point during his tirade he'd stepped up from the makeshift bed of blankets he had been in and gotten into the stranger's face; fist clenched with a clawed finger poking the guy in his nose. “When Jak finds out about this he’ll-”

Daxter gulped, throat tight as he realized he was alone in this one. Jak wasn’t here to save him. But this weirdo didn’t need to know that though. Fake it til you make it baby.

“He’ll be sad I didn’t leave any of your ass to kick! Yeah! The Daxtinator don’t take no prisoners baby an’ he don’t show no mercy neither!”

And the stranger, was... strangely quiet about it all? Sure, he looked surprised, maybe even a little apprehensive but he didn't make a move to stop Daxter from getting all up in his shit, just stared wide eyed at him like he was still trying to grasp what he was accused of.

Daxer felt just confident enough to let his bravado play it up and sat back, putting his hands on his hips, “What's the matter? No answer? Allicat got your tongue?” A mean thought crossed his mind. “Or maybe you can’t hear me with those stunted little ears.”

The stranger frowned, and dropped his fire poking stick. Slowly he brought a hand up and made a few gestures, then stopped. Was he waiting? Daxter didn't understand whatever he was trying to pantomime.

His face must have showed as much because the man rolled his eyes before trying again, slower. 

He tugged at his ear, let go to bring his hands apart and then closer, made a weird flippy motion with his hands cupped then brought them apart to make a wiggle motion with one finger.

It took the man a moment to go through the motions, and for it to click with Dax that he knew what the blonde, was doing. He knew those motions. Jak used to make those motions.

“Ear, small, how, question mark? How are your ears small?” Daxter slumped a little, head tilted. “Have you seen them? They’re miniscule!”

Daxter gestured with both hands, only to have the man grab at his own ears, hiding them from view, and frown. The fact that they could even be hidden proved his point, and he smirked knowing he’d won that argument.

“So small appendages aside-” Daxter paused for affect and the man frowned deeper. “-start talking. Why the heck am I here and who the hell are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Please enjoy the ride! Not sure how long it'll last.


End file.
